duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mamorouladdin
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film, "Aladdin". Cast: * Aladdin - Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Jasmine - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jafar - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Abu - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Sultan - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rajah - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * The Peddler - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Gazeem the Thief - Kutter (Osamu Tezuka) * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Prince Achmed - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Old Jafar - Jonathan (Dinosaur King) * The Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Elephant Abu - Wooly Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) * Razoul's Guards - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Woman at the Window - Moana * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Akane and Kasumi Tendo, and Kodachi Kuno (Ranma ½) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones), and Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Fat Ugly Lady - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * The Two Hungry Children - Dee Dee an Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) * Omar the Melon Seller - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Pot Seller - * Nut Seller - * Necklace Seller - * Fish Seller - * Fire Eater - * Boy Wanting an Apple - Max (Dragon Tales) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Rover Dangerfield * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Ord (Dragon Tales) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Megara (Hercules), Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Sheep Genie - Eddie (Sing) * Camel Abu - Felix (The Star) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Duck Abu - * Ostrich Abu - * Turtle Abu - * Car Abu - * Old Man Genie - * Little Boy Genie - * Fat Man Genie - * 75 Golden Camels - * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * 53 Purple Peacocks - * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Exotic-Type Mammals - * Leopard Genie - * Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Harem Genie - Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Simba the King Lion) * Llamas - Gazelles (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Bears and Lions - Baloo and Bagheera (Simba the King Lion) * Brass Bands - * 40 Fakirs - * Cooks and Bakers - * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Dodo (Ice Age) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Johnny Bravo * Super-Spy Genie - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Teacher Genie - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - * One of Flamingos - * Gigantic Genie - Cartoon Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein) * Rajah as Cub - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Toy Abu - Tom (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Robocat) * Snake Jafar - Seviper (Pokemon; 1997) * Cheerleader Genies - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Genie Jafar - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Scenes: # Mamorouladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night # Mamorouladdin Part 2 - Mamoru Chiba on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Mamorouladdin Part 3 - Mamoru Fights with Prince Ron Stoppable/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" # Mamorouladdin Part 4 - Princess Usagi's Dream # Mamorouladdin Part 5 - Ham Egg and Kenji's Conversation/Usagi Runs Away # Mamorouladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Ham Egg's Evil Plan # Mamorouladdin Part 7 - Mamoru Arrested (Part 1) # Mamorouladdin Part 8 - Mamoru Arrested (Part 2) # Mamorouladdin Part 9 - Mamoru Escape with a Old Man # Mamorouladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) # Mamorouladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) # Mamorouladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Alvin Seville (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") # Mamorouladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Alvin Seville (Part 2) # Mamorouladdin Part 14 - Kenji Upbraids Ham Egg # Mamorouladdin Part 15 - Mamoru's First Wish # Mamorouladdin Part 16 - Ham Egg Makes His Move/"Prince Mamoru" # Mamorouladdin Part 17 - Kenji Rides on Spirit # Mamorouladdin Part 18 - Mamoru Argues with Alvin/Mamoru Goes to Usagi # Mamorouladdin Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me'/"A Whole New World" # Mamorouladdin Part 20 - Mamoru Almost Spills The Beans/Mamoru and Usagi's Kiss # Mamorouladdin Part 21 - Mamoru Gets Ambushed/Alvin Saves Mamoru's Life # Mamorouladdin Part 22 - Ham Egg Gets Exposed # Mamorouladdin Part 23 - Mamoru's Depression/Petrie Steals the Magic Lamp # Mamorouladdin Part 24 - Kenji's Announcement/Alvin's New Master is Ham Egg # Mamorouladdin Part 25 - Ham Egg's Dark Wishes # Mamorouladdin Part 26 - "Prince Mamoru (Reprise)" # Mamorouladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth # Mamorouladdin Part 28 - Mamoru vs. Ham Egg (Part 1) # Mamorouladdin Part 29 - Mamoru vs. Ham Egg (Part 2) # Mamorouladdin Part 30 - Mamoru vs. Ham Egg (Part 3) # Mamorouladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah # Mamorouladdin Part 32 - End Credits Movie Used: * Aladdin (1992) Trivia: * Both Sailor Moon and Aladdin were released in 1992. * This will be the first movie-spoof to use the DIC Sailor Moon intro at the beginning. Cast Gallery: Tuxedo Mask (TV Series).jpg|Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Aladdin Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Usagi Tsukino as Princess Jasmine Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville as the Genie Ham Egg in Metropolis.jpg|Ham Egg as Jafar Petrie in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Petrie as Iago Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Abu Spirit.jpg|Spirit as the Magic Carpet Kenji Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Kenji Tsukino as the Sultan Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo as Rajah Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as the Peddler Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston as Razoul Moana in Gone Fishing.jpg|Moana as Woman at the Window Akane Tendo (Video Game).jpg|Akane Tendo, Kasumi Tendo (TV Series).jpg|Kasumi Tendo, Kodachi Kuno-0.jpg|and Kodachi Kuno as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin Max in Dragon Tales.jpg|Max as Boy Wanting and Apple Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield as "Laddie" Dog Genie Felix in The Star.jpg|Felix as Camel Abu Djali in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Djali as Goat Genie Nazz in Ed, Edd n Eddy.jpg|Nazz as Harem Genie Johnny Bravo (TV Series).jpg|Johnny Bravo as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Barry B. Benson in Bee Movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Bee Genie Cartoon Alvin.jpg|Cartoon Alvin as Gigantic Genie Tom in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Tom as Toy Abu Blossom in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Bubbles, Buttercup in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|and Buttercup as Cheerleader Genies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions